She-slime
Dragon Quest}} A she-slime (Slime Bes in Japan) is a monster who appears in the Dragon Quest game series. Introduced in the very first game, they are basically reddish, ever-so-slightly-stronger slimes. Characteristics Despite the name, the scarlet slimes' genders are as ambiguous as those of regular slimes. The change from red slime may be on account that their modern depictions; with more shades available to them than what the graphical limitations of the NES allowed, the she slimes are more of an orange shade than red. According to Dragon Quest Monsters, it got it's coloring due to it being a cannibal, but according to modern games, the she-slimes are a different color than ordinary slimes due to an uncommon genetic mutation; this relative rarity has led them to be referred to as "don't-often-see-slimes". Appearances Main games Dragon Quest Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest IV Dragon Quest VI Dragon Quest VII 3DS: }} Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI Normal Malicious Monsters Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light Slimes Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Gootrude, Bo, Itsy, and Morrie-Morrie all appear to be she-slimes. Of the four, Gootrude is the one who most resembles a she-slime as Bo, Rocket's sister, is a bit smaller and wears a white bow, Itsy is very small, and Morrie-Morrie sports facial hair and a white headband. Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory Heroes Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below ; Caliburgh Meadow : Recruit, Captain Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twin Kings and the Prophecy's End Builders Dragon Quest Builders Other Mario Sports Mix She-Slime can be Unlocked by 20 missions as Slime, or She-Slime mission at Star Cup. Gallery Sprites Other languages Related monsters *Beshemoth slime *Chocoslime *Dark slime *Electroslime *Metal slime *Pink slime *Slime *Sublime slime es:Lima Category:Dragon Quest game monsters Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Forest monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Scanner monsters